People are increasingly interested in providing security to a building. Security in a home setting may be particularly significant for a home owner or resident who is away from home, who has small children, or who keeps valuable items at the home. For such an owner or resident to feel secure, security and privacy may be provided through various security mechanisms. Example methods include using door and window locks, the use of video security cameras, or intrusion detection security systems. Some or all of these components may be automated, and potentially included as part of an automation system associated with one or more other functions.
In general, an automation system may include multiple sensors that can detect particular events, and potentially control different devices. A door or window lock may include a sensor to detect an unauthorized entry, a window being broken, or the like. Other sensors may detect a water leak, and potentially shut-off a water supply in response. Other sensors may detect smoke or carbon monoxide, control lighting or heating elements, or have other purposes or capabilities.
A control panel may provide centralized control of the automation system and its various components or systems. If a security-related or other event is detected by the automation system, information about the event can be relayed to the control panel. The control panel may take appropriate action, such as sounding an alarm, deactivating or activating another portion of the automation system, or displaying information on a display of the control panel. The control panel may also send a message or information to an emergency responder, a network monitoring system, or some other remote system. The control panel may also be used, either on its own initiative or in response to communication from a remote location, to cause a sensor or system component to take a specified action.
A service provider associated with an automation system may make a significant investment in each automation system that is installed and used. Often, the service provider may pay for all or some of the labor costs associated with installation of an automation system, as well as some or all of the costs for equipment (e.g., control panel, window and door sensors, cameras, HVAC controllers, door locks, water monitors, carbon monoxide detectors, etc.). The service provider may be paid for continued use of the service and system as a way to recoup the investment over time.